


Awake

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen would have his answers, when she was awake. </p><p>Written for <a href="http://shutterbones.tumblr.com/">shutterbones</a> for the DA Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutterbones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shutterbones).



> This fic features [Isthalla Surana](http://shutterbones.tumblr.com/isthalla), the Grey Warden Inquisitor.

They stood at the door, watching as Solas walked in. The guards in the room looked at him, concerned, but he paid them no mind, his attention clearly focused on the unconscious woman on the floor.

They watched her carefully, looking for any sign of movement, any indication that the woman was going to wake up. Her hair was longer than Cullen remembered. Isthalla Surana didn’t escape the Fade unscathed, but she was alive. If anyone could walk the Fade and come back, it would be her. Maker knew she’d survived everything life had thrown at her before.

“Of everyone who was there, it had to be _her_!” Leliana said, crossing her arms.

“Of everyone there, who else would survive?” Cullen asked her. Leliana was angry and Cullen knew she had every right to be.

“First the archdemon, and now this,” Cassandra said coolly, “Either she’s lucky or there are more powerful forces at work here.”

“There was always something wrong with her,” Leliana added, “She was never normal.” Cullen knew that was true. No woman was anything like Isthalla.

“We’ll interrogate her when she awakens,” Cassandra said, plans already formulating in her head, “Find out why she caused this.”

Cullen was taken aback. “You think she did this.”

“She destroyed Andraste’s Ashes,” Leliana said, turning to Cullen. “She’s always been against the Chantry. And now the Divine is dead, the negotiations have broken down with the mages and Templars. She, herself, is a mage. What else are we to assume?”

“She was there to research the Calling,” Cullen countered, “She would never do this.”

“We will find out,” Cassandra interrupted them, “when she awakens.”

Solas stood up and walked back to the arguing group.

“Well?” Cassandra snapped at him. No one truly trusted him, but he’d been helpful, even if Cullen wanted him far away from Isthalla.

“This is unlike anything I have ever seen,” he said calmly, his gaze moving from one set of eyes to the next. Cullen looked away when Solas attempted to make eye contact. “The mark seems to be reacting to the Fade. I can only imagine what powers she will have because of it.”

“Will it kill her?” Leliana asked.

“If left unchecked, I believe so. I think it has to do with the Veil. When it-”

A flash of green light and a groan interrupted Solas’s sentence. He turned around and they all marveled as the mark on Isthalla’s hand flared. The guards pointed their weapons at her, ready to attack but Isthalla remained still. The light died down and Isthalla remained unconscious.

“Truly fascinating,” Solas remarked and Cullen wanted him to leave. Solas was looking at Isthalla with an odd sense of longing. It made him uncomfortable.

Cassandra looked to the guards, “You there.” Both guards turned their attention to her. “Restrain her.”

“Is that necessary?” Cullen asked as the guards did as they were told. Even as she was unconscious, they put manacles on her wrists.

“Everyone who was at the Conclave is dead,” Leliana snapped, “And _she_ is the only one alive. Even if she didn’t do it, there is a reason she lived and no one else.”

“She will be interrogated when she’s awake,” Cassandra said again with a tone of finality.

“May I remain here?” Solas asked, “I wish to attempt to stabilize the mark.”

“No, we need you on the outside,” Cassandra said, “There are demons pouring from the fade and we need everyone to help.”

The three of them turned to leave but Cullen remained where he was.

“Commander, we need you too,” Cassandra told him.

“I will be right there,” Cullen replied. The Seeker nodded at him and left, Solas following closely behind. Leliana remained with him, her gaze stone cold.

“Don’t allow your love for her to blind you,” she warned, “There is no one else who could have done this.”

“Don’t allow your hatred of her to blind you,” Cullen snapped back, “She wouldn’t do this.” The mark flared, drawing their attention. Isthalla inhaled sharply, in pain even in unconsciousness.

“Don’t take long,” Leliana said as she left the dungeon as well.

Cullen sighed and turned to look at her again. Of all the people this had to happen to, it had to be her. She hadn’t given enough of herself ending the Blight. No, she need to give more.

She wouldn’t want this. He knew she’d be angry. She didn’t deserve this. But the Maker seemed to want her to save the world again. He knew she wasn’t over what her father had done to her and this would only make it worse. She was already suffering from nightmares and hallucinations from being a Grey Warden.

Cullen knew he shouldn’t take too long, else Cassandra and Leliana would come back for him. They already didn’t trust him because of his connection to her; he didn’t need to make it worse.

Isthalla cried out as her hand lit up, green as the Veil itself. She would be okay. He knew she would be; she always was. She would survive this too.

He had so many questions for her but he would have to wait. They were waiting for him. He needed to fight, to stop the demons, to save as many as possible. He would have time to ask those questions later.

He turned to leave, nodding at the guards before he went. He’d have his answers, when she was awake.

-

“Herald of Andraste?” he asked. She kicked a basket over, food tumbling onto the snow.

“Again?” she demanded. She looked at him angrily. “I have to save the world, again.”

“I know,” he said softly.

“They think I’m the reason for the explosion,” she continued, looking at her left hand.

“I know,” Cullen said simply, unable to do anything but watch her rage.

“After everything, I’ve done,” she said, “I have a mission already.”

“As the Herald, you will have resources to continue your mission,” Cullen reminded her.

“The only good thing about this,” she said harshly.

“That’s not the only thing,” Cullen said. The clang of swords protected their words from the practicing soldiers. 

“What?” Isthalla demanded, “What else could be good about this?” She showed him her left hand. The mark that had been killing her was nowhere to be seen, as if it had retreated into her skin. “I’m the Herald of Andraste.” She laughed bitterly.

“You’re alive, Isthalla,” Cullen reminded her, “The only one who survived. A lot of brave men and women died at the Conclave. But you didn’t. The Maker protected you.”

“If that’s what you think, your Maker has a fucked up sense of humor,” Isthalla replied.

“If you’re alive, you can fight,” Cullen said, putting his hands on her slender shoulders, “You can find the cure for the Calling and even if you have to save the world, you have the chance. How many people do you think would trade with you right now if they could live?”

Isthalla didn’t reply to that. She looked directly at Cullen, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the last time he’d seen her. It had been years and he’d missed her so much.

“You’re strong, Isthalla,” he told her.

“I know I am,” she replied.

“Good,” Cullen said, “Use that. Cassandra will respect you if you’re strong. Josephine will as well. Leliana,” he allowed himself to trail off.

“I don’t need them to like me,” Isthalla said, shrugging off Cullen’s hands, “I have a job to do and they will help me. They already said they will. I don’t regret what I did ten years ago and Leliana’s presence will not change that.”

Cullen smiled. She hadn’t changed at all.

“I should go,” she said, “I have to speak with Leliana.” Just based on her facial expression, she wasn’t looking forward to that.

“Before you go,” Cullen said, and kissed her. She leaned into him, putting her hands on his cheeks, bringing him closer to her. It had been so long and they had to make up for lost time.

The moment it turned silent, Cullen broke the kiss to see the troops he has been training watching them in awe.

“Back to work,” he ordered and they did, turning away from the couple and the sound of clanging metal was in the air again. Cullen sighed in exasperation but Isthalla seemed to find it amusing.

“It looks as though Ser Cullen is not known for his wild affairs,” she teased.

“Don’t you have to speak with Leliana?” Cullen asked.

“Yes,” Isthalla sighed. She turned to go and walked forward a few paces. Stopping, she turned back around and kissed Cullen again.  He had missed this.

Isthalla pulled away, ready to go.

“I hope there will be more of that,” Cullen said.

“There will be,” she said confidently before walking away.  

So much had changed between the time she was asleep and awake. But she was still the woman Cullen loved, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. Happy holidays! :)


End file.
